Animal Within
by Secretspy286
Summary: Four teenagers, four animals, and one summer. When Selena, Mason, Jessica, and Logan are sent to a small log cabin in the middle of the woods, what will happen? All of them have their problems, from self confidence to shyness. Can this summer change everything? Can they maybe find love on the way? Read this and follow them on their journey.
1. Selena

Selena:

Age- 16

Hair- Medium, black, wavy

Eyes- Hazel

Description- I quiet girl who keeps to herself. Bullied since she was in middle school, she has problems with self-doubt, always thinking she's not good enough, pretty enough, or smart enough.

Selena POV

I fall into the mud, coating my back in the slimy substance. Tears prick my eyes as I stare up at the guys who pushed me down.

"Worthless." One mutters. They all walk away, leaving me to myself. I pull myself up, shaking mud everywhere. My eyes are still watery, but I know I can't cry. Not now, not here. I pull my backpack around my shoulders and start my slow journey home. My clothes drip in the back, making my back cold. I picked the wrong day to wear yellow. I don't even know why those guys bully me. Ever since middle school, the names, the pain, the self-doubt they've put on me. Now thanks to them, everyone gangs up on me. Girls call me a whore and a slut, even though I've never even thought of a boy in that way.

What did I do to deserve this? Practically every day, I got home with some type of stain on my clothes and a wounded spirit. I sigh, there's nothing I can do about it. I pick my pace up when I finally see my house in the distance. The mud has turned into a crust by now, making my shirt stiff. I pick at the mud on the front and approach the front door of my house. When I open it, my mother stands in the hall waiting.

"Hi mom." I greet sadly. She pulls me into a hug and tears prick my eyes again.

"One of your teachers called. I'm so sorry sweety." She soothes my hair and kisses my forehead. "How about you go take a shower. I'll make you some hot cocoa and snicker doodles." I nod with a sniffle. Slowly, I make my way to my room to get a set of pajamas. I turn the shower on, letting the water heat until it fills the room with steam. I hop in, letting the water fall down my back. It's hot, but the burning sensation feels good on my back. My muscles slowly relax, the tension slipping away from my body. I wash my hair, getting all the yucky stuff out, turning it back to its black color instead of brown.

I step out, goosebumps covering my arms from the cold air. I put my pajamas on and turn my hair up into a bun. I make my way back into the living room, refreshed from the water. I sit on the couch, letting my shoulders slump against the soft cushion. My mom comes back out with a plate that has a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a few snicker doodles, my favorite cookies. I take a bite, offering a small smile up to her. She returns it with a small sad one. I turn the tv on and watch Big Time Rush while I sip my warm drink. Everything is ok at home, but when I go to school, it's disastrous.

After a while, I hear the front door opening, announcing the entrance of my father. He comes into the living room with a huge warm smile.

"Hey pumpkin!" He pats my head affectionately. I stand up and hug him tightly.

"Hi dad." He kisses the top of my head before going to greet mom. I sit back down on the couch and drag my backpack into my lap. It's almost summer time. Only three more days until the place that causes me so much pain will be done. That is, until the next school year. I just have a few math worksheets and some history work. I get to work, not knowing how long it will take me.

oOo

I sit at the dinner table with my parents, eating the chicken my mom has prepared. The looks the keep giving each other don't go unnoticed by me though. They both look anxious, and it starting to get concerned. After a few more minutes of silence, I get tired of it.

"Why are you two so anxious?" I ask. They look at each other and I notice my mom biting her bottom lip. She sighs, glancing at me.

"Sweety, we need to tell you something." She turns to me completely. "Me and your father have come to a decision. Though I can't give you many details, you're going on a trip this summer. We know school has been a...problem, and we think this will help." A trip? What are they talking about?

"Wait, by myself?" I ask in disbelief.

"No, just not with us. We know three other parents who want to send their kids." So I'll be with three other kids I don't know. "You're going to spend the summer In a cabin deep in the woods."

"You think I'll be safe?" They both nod vigorously.

"Don't worry pumpkin. You'll have fun." My dad smiles and picks up all the empty plates. "Now go pack, you leave the day after the last day of school." I sigh and go to my bedroom. Pulling the suit case from my closet, I pack it with clothes, a picture of me and my parents, and my stuffed dog, Harley. He's been with me since I was a baby, It's hard to sleep without him. When I finish, I shove it against the wall and lay down on my bed. I guess I'll just have to trust my parents on this one.


	2. Mason

Mason:  
Age- 16  
Hair- Brown curls (picture Peeta's hair again)  
Eyes- Dark brown  
Description- A boy who has issues with shyness. Always the quiet one in class, never raising his hand to answer a question. Can anything, or anyone, bring out the roar inside of him?

Mason POV

I sit at the back of class, listening quietly to the teacher. I fiddle with my thumbs, glancing at the clock periodically. Why can't the bell just ring already. I sigh, propping my head up with my hand. I'm broken from my thoughts when the teacher says my name.

"Mason," my head shoots up. "Can you please solve the problem on the board." I look at the equation written on the big white board. I work it out in my head, trying fort he right answer.

"32?" I answer more as a question than a down right statement. My voice is quiet, not willing to be louder. I glance down when I hear a few kids laugh.

"Silent children! Mason, that is correct." She turns to the board, starting to write more. I run a hand through my hair, sighing. Why must I be so quiet? I've seen people mocking me, but it never changes anything. The bell rings and I immediately grab my bag, heading out the door. One jock bumps my shoulder, making me stumble to the side slightly.

"Watch where you're going Pipspeak." He spits. Everyone calls me that, basing it on my lack of a confident voice. I speed walk out of the school, stopping at nothing to get out. My mind clears when the fresh air hits me. I make my way in the direction of my house, but that's not exactly where I'm going. I'm going to my secret place where I can be alone. It doesn't take me long to get there, it's only a few minutes from school.

When I reach the spot deep in the woods, I go straight towards my tree. A ladder lays against its trunk, going all the way up to a thick branch. I quietly climb it, my mind focused on every step. I always come here after school, it's an escape. When I reach the branch, I grab my sketch pad and pencil that rest in a hole int he trunk. I flip to a blank page to start a new drawing. Art is how I express myself. It's my way of speaking so to say. I draw a picture of a robin, sitting on a branch with snow drifting down around it. Who cares if it's almost summer, I draw what I feel. The red of the robin clashes with the white dullness of the rest of the paper, like me. I'm the kid who sticks out, no matter how much I wish I could sink into the shadows. Me being quiet only brings more attention. I sigh, just staring down at the bird on the paper. The detail is extreme, down to each little feather. The color is bright and bold, the things I'm not.

I shove the pad back into the little hollow and descend down the tree. My foot is partially numb from swinging limply in the air, so walking will do me good. I might as well go home too, it's getting quite late. My feet trudge on the soft grass as I walk through the forts to my house. When I get there, I'm greeted with the smell of pork. Yum!

"Mason! Could you come set the table?" I find my mother in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Ok." Even with my parents I'm quiet. It's just my nature I guess. I pull out the plates and silver wear, putting them on the table. My big brother comes in, carrying a big pan that has that pork I smelled on it.

"Here mom. Hey Mase." He's called me that ever since we were young.

"Hey Jay." He's two hears older than me. That means, he's going to college next year. I'm gonna miss him when he's gone. I finish putting everything in place and turn to head into the living room. I really need to do some homework. It's near the end of school, but they still feel like giving it to us. Not much, just some math and writing. Despite my lack of confidence in class, I'm actually fairly good at math. It's the only thing that appeals to me in school besides art.

"Come on boys, time for dinner!" My mom calls after an hour. I put my math book aside and hop up from the cozy couch. I make my way to the kitchen where Jay and my mom have already taken their seats. Our dad died a few years back, so it's just us. I sit down, ready to eat. The pork is delicious! I finish mine in a matter of minutes, completely cleaning my plate. For such a quiet boy, I have a big appetite. When they finish, my mom casts a glance at me before telling Jay to go into the living room. I raise my eyebrow in silent question. "Mason, I need to tell you something." She's tarts carefully.

"What?" I ask, a tinge of anxiety to my small voice.

"You are going on a trip this summer. To a log cabin deep deep in the woods." My eyes widens lightly. "Don't worry, you won't be alone. You'll be with three other kids, all your age. I just think this will help you with your shyness." I bite my lip, unsure hoe to take this. "I think you'll have fun. Now go back, you leave the day after school finishes." She shoos me to my room. I sigh, running a hand through my wild hair. I grab a suit case from under my bed and start packing. Just some clothes, a chain necklace my father gave me before he died. I run my hand over the leopard charm that hangs from it. The silent but deadly animal. I zip it in a safe pocket and zip the whole case up. I put it next to the door before plopping down on my bed. Guess I'm going on a trip this summer.


	3. Jessica

Jessica:  
Age- 16  
Hair- Blonde, long, wavy  
Eyes- Blue  
Description- I girl who fights sadness. Her mother and father are dead, leaving her to live with her older brother. Her sorrows weigh heavily on her shoulder, never letting her have a break. Can anyone make that smile reach her eyes?

Jessica POV

Why did they have to die? Why do I feel it's my fault? Why couldn't it have been me instead?

These questions run through my mind, never to be answered. I lay on my bed, my eyes hollow with grief. I don't care if it was a while ago, my heart still holds the burden. Flashes of my mothers bright smile, my fathers warm eyes run through my head. I'll never see them again. A silent tear slips from my eye, trailing down my cheek.

This was one of those rare days where I was completely overwhelmed with the pain of loosing my parents. My brother had kept me home, deciding it better me stay than go to school. He must be having a hard time with this too, but he has to push on. Now he takes care of me. He took me in after they died because he was old enough. He had been out of college for a year or two. If he hadn't been there, I would have gone to an orphanage. I can't stand the thought of it.

My mind goes back to my parents. How I wish they didn't die that day. That stupid day that drunk driver decided to take a drive. The day that my parents got into a wreck because of that driver. The day my parents died, and I never even got to say good-bye. I had sat at home, waiting for them to return. They never did, leaving me heartbroken for what I had lost. A gentle mother who loved me, a caring father who could always brighten my days. I remember his laugh, so bold and cheerful, her gentle smile she would give me when I was younger. I loved them so much, and they were ripped away from me. More tears leak from my eyes, coating my cheeks.

A gentle knock on the door makes me jump. Noah sticks his head in, his eyes looking me over. His eyes are sad, but he still has that small smile on his lips.

"It was too quiet in here." He says, closing the door behind him. He sits on the edge of the bed, patting my leg caringly. "How's it going?"

"I miss them." I say quietly. He nods, pulling me up so a lean into his side.

"I know. I do too." He gingerly wipes the tears from my cheeks. He's always been a nice brother, always looking out for me. I'm glad he's still here for me. "Do you want to come eat some chocolate? I got a pack of Lindor truffles." He says suggestively. I can't help but smile.

"Ok." He helps me up and we go to the small living room we have. We live in a two bedroom apartment, so it's not terribly big, just cozy. I sit on the couch while he goes to get the truffles. I grab the soft blanket I have and look at the picture. It's a golden lion monkey holding onto a vine. It brings a tiny smile to my face, I love monkeys. They're so cute and energetic.

Noah comes back into the room and plops down on the couch next to me. He has a bag of milk chocolate truffles. He opens it, handing me a hand full of the little sphere candies. I take a bite, the gooey inside melting in my mouth. No ah watches me contentedly for a moment before eating his own. He turns the tv on and we watch Americas Funniest Videos. It was our favorite show as little kids. I laugh, but my eyes don't light up like they used to.

"Jess, I have a question." I shift to look at my brother. "How would you feel about going on a trip this summer?"

"Both of us?" I ask confused. He has work over the summer.

"No. Just you. Well, you and three other kids. I've met their parents, and I think you'll have fun." He says all this carefully.

"What type of trip?" I ask.

"You'd stay in a cabin deep in the woods."

"How are we going to get food, and all that?"

"Don't worry. It won't be a problem." He has a smirk on his face. I'm sorta confused. Is the place gonna be stalked. "I think this will help you get over mom and dad, or at least just help you get over the depression." I sigh, popping another truffle in my mouth.

"Fine. I'll go." He smiles brightly.

"Great! I got you something." He reaches down on his side of the couch and pulls out a purple suit case. "Go pack. You leave in two days."

I drag the case to my room so I can pack. I throw some clothes in there, well, a lot of clothes, My monkey blanket, and a locket with a picture of my parents in it. I wonder what makes him think this will help with my depression.


	4. Logan

Logan:  
Age- 16  
Hair- Short black hair  
Eyes- brown  
Description- Always made fun of, this boy has a low self-esteem. He's brilliantly smart, but sometimes wishes he wasn't. People call him a nerd, a dork, a geek, almost every name that has to do with being smart.

Logan POV

I jot down notes, my hands moving quick enough to keep up with what the teacher says. Something hits the back of my head, temporarily distracting me. I look down on the ground to see a spit ball. With a sigh, I turn back to my notes. Just another day of people throwing spit balls at me. Another one hits me in the back of the head.

"Billy! Stop throwing spit balls at Logan." The teacher scolds. I slump in my chair, not comfortable with all the eyes on me. The bell rings, and I wait for everyone to leave. Slowly, I put all my books in my bag and head out. "Logan!" My teacher stops me. "Just ignore Billy. He's trying to make you upset." I nod and walk out. Why does being a brainiac have to be so bad? Why does it matter to me what they think?

I run a hand through my short hair, tussling it in different directions. My mind is such a jumble. I tighten my grip on the straps of my back pack and walk down the already empty halls. Everything is so quiet, it helps clear my mind. When I reach the outside, I pause and take a deep breath of fresh air. It's a nice day. The sun shines down on me as I walk the long distance home.

I watch birds that fly over head, thinking about what it would be like to fly. I watch them carefully, examining the way their wings bend when they flap them. I shake my head, this is why kids make fun of me. I am a nerd. I sigh and pick up my pace.

I reach my house in no time. When I get there, I immediately go to my room. I lock the door behind me and plop down on my bed. Pulling my bag into my lap, I pull out all the big books I have. Algebra, History, Chemistry, and Honors Writing. People call me a nerd, but I just love school.

I work on my math, flipping the book to the correct page. My vision is full of numbers, letters, and symbols, but it's not at all confusing. I jot down answer after answer, barely taking 5 seconds to look at the problem.

After I finish, I decide to do some reading. I pull out my book and sit back on my bed, head on my pillow. I don't know how long I read, but after a while, my mom calls me down to eat dinner. I run down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I get down, I find my mom, dad, and little sister sitting at the table.

"Logan! Come on!" My sister says impatiently. She's 14 and has things to do, according to what she says at least. I sit down between her and my mom, and we start eating.

"So Logan, how was school?" My mom asks tentatively.

"Same as usual." I mutter. Another pelt the geek with spit balls day. I stab a cooked carrot sliding it around my plate. I'm not really hungry. I sit back in my chair, dropping my fork. I just listen to them talk until Katy leaves saying she has to text her friend. I'm about to leave when my dad coughs to get my attention.

"Logan, We're sending you on a trip for summer." I freeze and look up at him. A trip? "You are going to stay in a cabin deep in the forest with three other kids. We think it will be good for you." Good for me? How? My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Don't worry honey, you'll have a lot of fun. You leave the day after school." They say no more on the subject. I sigh, picking up my plate and putting it in the sink. If I'm going on a trip, I should probably get ready. I run back upstairs and grab my big backpack. I use it for family trips, like going to see my grandma.

I pack all the necessities and a few books. If I'm going for the summer, I need some entertainment. I shove my backpack under my bed and lay back down on it. I should probably finish my homework.

**Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selene POV

I silently sit in the back of the car, looking out the window. We've been driving for almost two hours. We left the town a while ago, now I just watch the trees pass, sometimes catch glimpse of a small pond. It's beautiful out here.

"You ok back there?" My mom calls back to me.

"Yah. Just fine." I reply. I still don't exactly know much about this trip. All I know is that I'm staying in a cabin with three other kids I haven't met for the entire summer. Sorta scratchy situation, huh? Oh well, if my parents think it will be fun, I have to trust them. I shift my gaze so it faces the road and keep my eyes peeled for this place we are supposed to meet the others. We should be there soon.

"I think we're almost there." She says, glancing at me. I nod, keeping my eyes on the road. I hope so, I'm starting to get really bored. Who am I kidding! I am already really bored. There's nothing to do in this car! All I've been doing is looking out the window. Come on Selena, just a bit longer. I sigh, dropping my head in my hands. "Selena!"

"What?" I ask, my head shooting up to look at her.

"We're here." I look past her seat to look ahead. Three cars sit on the side of the road. I guess that's them, I mean, who else would be this far out. My mom pulls up next to the cars and I look out to see three other kids that look my age. I also see two other parents and a guy who looks like he just got out of college. My mom opens my door, helping me get my suit case out. "I go ing to go talk to the parents. You go meet everyone."

I walk up to the kids, getting a good look. There's one other girl and two boys. Guess we'll be even in the cabin.

"Hi." I greet quietly. I'm a bit scared what they'll think of me. After all I went through in school, it's hard to tell how someone will treat me. One of the boys openly stares at me and I look down.

Mason POV

Oh my gosh. I stare at the girl who just got here. She has black hair that goes to her shoulder blades and beautiful hazel eyes. The other girl, Jessica, greets her first.

"Hi. I'm so glad I'm not going to be stuck with boys all summer." The girl smiles, nodding. "I'm Jessica by the way. You can call me Jess." She smiles, but it doesn't meet her eyes.

"I'm Selena." She says softly. She finally looks up, her eyes meeting mine. I'm stunned by the color of her eyes. They go between a Green and a gold. It's very captivating. I shake my head to rid it of thoughts so I can introduce myself.

"I'm Mason." I offer, my voice still lacking any type of confidence. I shake her hand, feeling tiny shocks running up my arm.

"I'm Logan." He also shakes her hand. "So does anyone have any details about this trip?"

"Nope. All I know is that we are sharing a cabin in the woods." Selena responds. Her voice is very pretty. Man, I've just meet her! Stop Mason, you need to focus.

Selena POV

I inspect each of them, scanning them with my eyes. Jess seems like a nice girl, but I can see sadness in her eyes, Logan also seems nice and he has that look of curiosity, Mason is...I don't know really. He seems quiet, but I think he's sorta cute. His brown hair hangs in front of his eyes slightly, and his brown eyes hold a warmth to them. He runs a hand through his hair, tussling it.

"Selena." I turn to look at my mom. "I'm gonna go. I hope you have fun." She pulls me into a hug, kissing my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, mom." She smiles and goes to the car. "Guess I'm on my own." I turn back to the others. "So, where's this cabin we are going to stay in?"

"Deep in the woods." I squeak and spin around to see an old man.

"Who are you?" My voice is high with surprise.

"Your guide. Now come in kids." He walks into the woods, expecting us to follow.

"Ok, let's go." Logan starts off, following the old man. I exchange skeptical looks with Mason and Jess before going after them. I walk next to Mason, just taking in the scenery. It's beautiful out here. I look back at Mason and see him watching me.

"What?" I ask. He quickly glances away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing." He says quietly. I tilt my head but don't say anything more. I look back ahead to see that Jess and Logan have stopped. I pull Mason until we catch up and I hear the old man talking.

"Have any of you younguns heard of the spirit animals?" He asks roughly. We shake our heads. "There's a legend, one of warriors with animals that battled with them. The animals could become tattoos on their bodies, resting for the next fight. They also gave the people who were their hosts special powers. They were loyal to only that host." I listen carefully, wondering why he's telling us this.

"Why do we need to know this?" Logan asks irritably. The old man smirks.

"You'll soon see." He says mysteriously. "Now, which one of you is Selena?" I raise my hand slowly. "Come with me. Rest of y'all stay here." He leads me deeper into the forest, breaking into a small clearing. "Listen hear girl. I know that you lack self-confidence." I shift uncomfortably. "Those creature I was telling y'all about, they're real. Now stay here." He goes back through the bushes, leaving me alone.

I look around and sit down. What am I suppose to do? What was he talking about, those spirit animals being real? Is that true? My thoughts are interrupted when I see a bright flash of light that blinds me temporarily. When I open my eyes, my breath is taken away by what I see.

A beautiful wolf stands before me, her silver pelt glowing in the sun. Her piercing green eyes stare into my soul as she sits there, facing me. She just sits there watching me. I stand up carefully, keeping my eyes on her. The old man reappears from a bush.

"What's going on?" I squeak.

"It's Amelia. She's the wolf spirit. She is known to a be a confident beautiful creature." The man explains. "She's chosen you as her partner."

"Partner..." I repeat quietly. I look back at the wolf who hasn't moved yet.

"Go on." She pushes me towards her. I slowly walk up to her, kneeling down. Her eyes gleam as she stares at me.

"You want to be my partner?" I ask silently. Her eyes flash, and she nods. She understands me?

"Talk to her. I'll be back." He leaves once again.

"You're beautiful." I murmur. I tentatively reach my hand up, unsure if I can touch her. She pushes her muzzle into my palm, closing her eyes. I feel an electric shock run all the way through my body, stunning me.

"Connected forever..." The words echo in my head even though I didn't think them. She opens her eyes again, wagging her tail. I trail my hand across the top of her head and down her back. Her fur is silky smooth, very soft.

"Is it true you become a tattoo?" She nods again, flicking her ears. "When can you do that?"

"Bond..." The word appears in my head. I pull my hand away from her fur the word disappears.

"Can you only do that when I touch you?" She nods. I can't believe this. "So we have to bond first?" Another nod. My thoughts start to wander. Why did she pick me? Why would she pick the scrawny girl who wouldn't say she's beautiful in any way? As if she can read my mind, she growls. I look up at her, confused. I press my hand to her scruff to see if she'll think anything.

"Stop doubting!" That's not at all a gentle thought. It's loud, like a viscous bark. Her eyes pierce me, as if telling me to stop thinking those things. Can she hear my thoughts? She nods her head, once again hearing my unasked question.

"Why would you choose me though? Your beautiful and confident, and I'm...not." My eyes fall down to my lap.

"I help." Her thoughts are rough and short, straight to the point.

"You want to help me?" Her curt nod answers my question. I run my hand through her fur again.

"I see y'all have gotten acquainted. Now come on its Mason's turn." I wonder who Mason will get. I look at Amelia and she stands up, following. Her footfall is silent and I almost forget she's there.

"Thank you Amelia." I say quietly. "I didn't think a creature so beautiful and confident would want to be partners with me." I lay my hand on her head, right between her delicate ears.

"We both beautiful." I smile slightly at her thoughts. Maybe she can help me.

Mason POV

The old man reappears from a bush. Where's Selena? Why is that my first thought? Gah! My minds a complete jumble.

"Mason," the man orders. "Follow me." I follow him to a nice clearing. It's open and you can see the sky since the tree branches thin out near the top. "Boy, I weren't telling a lie when I told y'all about the spirit animals. They are real." I raise an eyebrow. "Stay here and you'll see."

He leaves me in the clearing. What am I supposed to do? What was he talking about? Are they really real? These questions race through my mind. I feel a bit dizzy, so I sit down. I wish I had my sketch pad, which is in my suit case, it's beautiful here.

A flash of light comes from nowhere and I fall backwards, trying to cover my eyes. I lay on my back, rubbing my eyes until the spots in my vision disappear. What the heck happened? I sit up and my eyes wide a t what I see.

A big black panther stands in front of me. His eyes are a piercing golden-yellow. He watches me carefully as I look at him, completely dumb-founded. Is this the spirit animal the old man was talking about?

"Shadow, the panther spirit." His voice makes me jump. I spin my head to looks at him. "The spirit of bravery, known for his tremendous roar when he's angry." What? I look back at the panther. Her coat shines in the sun light. I inch towards him. "He's chosen you as his partner." Partner? How could such a brave creature pick me as his partner. The old man disappears again, leaving me with the pitch black creature.

"You want me to be your partner?" I ask quietly. Shadow doesn't respond. Did he hear me? Or can he not understand me. I clear my throat. "You want me to be your partner?" I ask again, louder. He nods, tail twitching at the tip. "So you can understand me." I reach up and touch his fur. It feels like a. Lightning bolt flows through my vein and my vision goes blank for a few seconds. When it passes, I suck in a breath and look back at him.

"Partners..." Wait, I didn't think that. My eyes widen a bit.

"Was that you?" I ask quietly.

"Louder!" The voice in my head in strict, a commanding tone.

"I can hear your thoughts." I say, my voice a bit louder. He nods in approval. "Wow. This is amazing." I run my hand over his smooth coat. You can see the muscle underneath the fur, strong and ready to pounce. "So you'll be with me for life?" He nods again. "What about the tattoo thing?"

"You have to create a bond with him first." The old man comes out of nowhere. "Now come on boy, there are two more waitin." I follow behind him, periodically looking back to see Shadow right behind me. Like my shadow...huh.

Selena POV

I sit on the porch, just admiring Amelia. She walks around the yard in front of the cabin, her eyes looking at everything. I still can't believe she's my spirit animal.

"Amelia, can you come here?" She raises her head to me, trotting over to me. She lays down next to me, resting her head on my lap. "You're going to stay with me no matter what right?"

"Yes." I sigh, relieved. I've had people leave me, I guess I was sorta scared. I rub her head softly.

"I've never known anyone who would stay by my side. Practically everyone's left me." I say quietly. I rub her soft ears carefully. A rustling in a bush announces someone's entrance. I look up to see Mason come out from a bush, followed by a big black panther. "Hey Mason."

"Hi." He smiles shyly. He comes over and sits next to me. Amelia narrows her eyes and growls softly.

"It's ok Amelia." I shush her. She falls silent, looking between me and Mason. "Sorry Mason. So who's your spirit animal?" I looks t the panther that sits beside him.

"Shadow." He responds. I notice his voice is a smidge louder than before.

"He's cool. As you probably know, this is Amelia." She raises her head, looking at Shadow. They hold gazes for a bit before breaking it. Do they talk to each other? "They're amazing right?" He nods in agreement.

"They are..."


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica POV

How is this possible?! I look at the creature in front of me, I have to be dreaming or something. I take a small step towards him.

"Kimko, the monkey spirit. Full of playfulness and joy." I jump around to see the old man standing behind me. "He's chosen you as his partner. I think he will help you greatly." He disappears, leaving me alone with the golden lion monkey in front of me. He looks just like the one on my blanket.

"Kimko...what a strange name." He chatters happily. I walk over to him, stooping low to to his level. I reach my hand out and he grabs it. A huge shock runs up my arm and down to my toes. I blink a few times and look down at the little creature. "Wow. You know, you're a pretty cute little fella." He climbs my arm until he rests on my shoulder. I reach up and stroke the fur around his head.

"Happy." I laugh quietly, sitting down on a rock.

"So, you're going to be my new little buddy?" He bobs his head in a nodding motion. He climbs down to sit on my knee, staring up at me. I pet him softly. "Can you climb?" He chatters again and smiles. He jumps off me and sorta walks/waddles over to a large tree. He hugs it and pushes himself up. I watch as he quickly climbs all the way up. He jumps from limb to limb, until he reaches the tree next to me. He slides down the trunk and hops back into my lap. "You're good." I rub his little head.

"Fun!" He smiles again, his tail waving.

"You really are a fun fluff ball." I comment. "My name's Jess by the way."

"Jess...sad girl." He thinks. I nod, looking at my lap.

"Yah. My parents died. I guess I am still sad." I say quietly.

"You be happy soon." His thought is a bit choppy, but easily understood.

"How so?" I ask, twist his tail around.

"Me! And a boy you meet." I look down at him in disbelief.

"A boy? I've never liked a boy." I say thoughtfully. It's true, I've never seen the point in dating.

"Yes, do. You no know though." Huh, he knows things about me even I don't know.

"Whatever you say Kimko." The old man appears from a bush again.

"Come. You need to get to the cabin now." Kimko jumps to my shoulder so I can walk. I walk behind the old man, silently watching the golden monkey. He looks around, his tail wrapping and unwrapping.

"Did everyone get a spirit animal?" I ask. The man nods.

"Yep. Logan still needs to get his." My mind goes to Logan. He's not that bad looking. He seems really smart too. I wonder what animals he'll get. The rest of the walk is silent until he tells me to go along alone. I do, breaking through a bush and into another huge clearing. There's a small log cabin and I see Selena and Mason sitting on the steps to the porch. Selena has a huge wolf laying next to her, and Mason has a black panther at his side.

"Hi guys!" I say and trot up to them.

"Hi Jess. Who's that?" Selena asks. I see Mason stealing glances her way, thinking no one sees them. I bet he likes her. I shake my head and focus to answer her question.

"This is Kimko." I say and extend my arm. He creeps to the end and sniffs her. "Who are they?" I ask pointing to the animals at their sides.

"This is Amelia."

"Shadow." Man, Mason is really quiet.

"They look awesome, but not as cool as Kimko." Selena laughs quietly as I sit down next to the wolf. She casts a curious glance at me, unsure of my presence. "She's very pretty." I comment. Amelia nods in approval and lays her head back on Selena's lap. Kimko jumps from me and lays on her back, snuggling into the fur. I wonder if they know each other.

Logan POV

I wonder if what that senior says is true. Can there really be spirit animals? I follow him through the trees until we reach a small clearing. I look around, inspecting the area.

"You don't like the way you are." He states, looking at me. I shrug. I don't like being super smart, people always make fun of me. "You need someone to help you." He leaves me confused and partially scared. I'm in the middle of nowhere, alone. Is he gonna come back?

I walk around for a bit, just taking in the sighs. Something shiny catches my attention and I walk over to a tree. At the base is a small rock. I pick it up to see the side that was in the ground has a black Crystal coming out of it. I marvel at it, inspecting the way it reflects the light. Suddenly, there's a flash of light behind me. It reflects off the Crystal, blinding me. Is tumble backwards, bumping into something furry. A sharp shock runs up my spine and I spin around. A large black bear stands behind me. I freeze in fear.

"Honeko. The bear spirit. Nothing bothers her, she's the queen of her forest. She picks you." I spin around to see who the voice belongs to. It sounded like the old man, but all I see is a rustled bush. The bear spirit? Does that mean...

I turn back to the bear. She has silver eyes that penetrate me. I look up at her searching for any signs of aggression.

"I won't hurt you." A soft voice rings through my head. My eyes widen, was that her?

"I can hear your thoughts?" I ask. She nods her big head. I run a hand through her fur, finding it thick and fluffy. "This is unbelievable." I say under my breath. She snorts her big paw thumping me softly.

"Believe it." I smile, looking up at her face again.

"So you're my partner?" She nods. "Forever?" Another nod. "Why did you pick me?"

"You need to be happy with self." Brow furrowed, I look at her with confusion. "You not happy with your smarts."

"No, because people make fun of me for it." I mutter. She thumps me again, gentle, but enough for me to know she doesn't agree.

"Shouldn't listen to other." Her voice invades my mind. I snort, not that easy. Not when everyday, people hit you with spit balls and insult you. "Stop thinking about it." I sigh looking up at her. Her gaze is hard, looking I to my soul.

"Ok, ok, i'll stop." I concede. She gives out a noise that sounds like a soft chuckles. "So, can you do that tattoo thing?"

"We need to bond first." She answers. I nod. That makes sense.

The old man appears behind me. "Come on kid. The others are waiting." I turn around to follow him to the cabin. I hear the heavy footfall of Honeko behind me, a loud thump with each step. She's so loud, it's almost comical.

"Honeko, quiet down." I say in a teasing manner. She snorts, head butting my back.

"Not with these big paws." I laugh quietly, slowing my stride so I walk beside her.

"You're pretty cool Honeko. I think we'll have a lot of fun." She nods her huge head. I ruffle the fur on her head as we break through the bushes into another clearing. There's a large wood cabin and I see very one sitting on the porch. A wolf, a panther, and a monkey.

"You kids are going to stay here for the summer. You'll need to rely on your partners for food. All the supplies you need are inside. Good luck, and don't kill each other." With that, he leaves.

"So you guys wanna go inside?" Seller asks. We all nod and head inside. It's actually really nice. It's basically one huge room. On one side, there's two beds that will fit two people. On the others, there's a table, a kitchen set with counters, an oven, a fridge, and a microwave. Between all of this is a huge fluffy rug with two couches and a tv. So a bedroom, living room, and a kitchen. I guess this won't be that bad.

"Ok, first off, we need to figure bed situation." I look at Jess with a smile. Her hair falls in soft waves over her back. She's breath-taking. "I think, boys with boys, girls with girls. Everyone agree? Good." She drops her suit case on the bed with a fluffy tiger print blanket. I drop my bag on the one with plain black blankets. I pull out my books and put them in the night stand.

"How many books did you bring, Logan?" Selena asks.

"Uhhh...I don't know, 7?" I guess. I'm not sure. "Where do they sleep?" I ask, pointing to the animals that have all laid down on the gigantic rug. Except the monkey, who still sits on Jess' shoulder.

"Well, until they can become tattoos, I guess they can just sleep on the rug." Jess replies. I look at Mason who hasn't said a single word. He sits on the bead, furiously scribbling in a sketch pad. Selena sneaks up behind him, poking her head over his shoulder.

"Wow Mason, that's really good." She comments with a soft smile. I watch with rapt attention. Mason turns a light shade of red, muttering a quiet thanks. I think he likes her. Huh, I like Jess and he likes Selena, this should work just fine.

"Kimko is gonna sleep with me. He's small enough." I glance towards Jess. "Mason, Logan, go behind the counter and don't look. Me and Selena need to change." My ears burn at this. That's an issue. Being in a single room and having to change. I look at Mason to see him a deeper shade of red. We go to the kitchen area and crouch behind a counter so we can't see.

"Yikes. Didn't think I'd be stuck in a room with girls changing just a few feet away huh?" I joke. He chuckles lightly and nods.

"Me neither." We wait a few seconds until they tell us it's all clear. I pop up and walk over to my bag.

"Our turn." I catch Mason staring at Selena as she passes him. She wearing a tank top with pajama shorts. Yep, he definitely likes her. I swiftly change into my basketball shorts and a simply white t-shirt. "K girls." I hear a giggle and they both pop up from behind the counter. Wonder what they were talking about.

"Im gonna go to bed." Selena yawns. "Amelia, come on." She sits on the bed and let's the wolf jump up next to her. She lays down and Amelia does too, snuggling under her arm. They look like they already have a strong bond. "Good night."

I go over to Honeko and crouch down. "Are you ok sleeping here?" I ask. She nods. I ruffle her fur slightly before standing up. "Goodnight guys." We all fall into our beds, everyone tired to the none. I'm surprised the girls have enough room for both of them and Amelia. I lay my head on the soft pillow, my eyes drifting shut. Sleep pulls me under, I to darkness that I invite.


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Selena POV

I thread my fingers through the soft silky fur that my head rests on. I groggily open my eyes to see the silver wolf laying in front of me. She gives off short burst of breath in her sleep. I smooth the fur I ruffled and sit up, yawning. Everyone else is asleep.

"Amelia." I gently push her. Her head shoots up, looking around. "Come on." I crawl out of the bed and she follows me. We go outside, sitting on the porch. I just take a moment to listen to the birds tweeting from the branches over head. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I gently scratch her scruff.

"Yes." I look at her to see her eyes trained on the trees that fly above our heads.

"So how do we get food out here?" At this, I think she offers a wolf smirk.

"I hunt."

"Really? Can you show me?" She nods, jumping down the stairs. She runs into a bush, her tail disappearing when she goes behind it. I hear a lot of rustling and then silence. What happened? "Amelia?" I call out. Her fuzzy tail reappears and she drags a deer back into the clearing. I gape out her, astonished. "Wow!" Rushing over to her, I help drag it to the porch. "Guess we got breakfast." We bring it inside and I go to the kitchen.

I find a small booklet on the counter titled 'Food Preparation'. I open it to find instructions on how to prepare Deer, Rabbits, birds, all kinds of animals. They really prepared us. I wonder if they left drinks. I open the fridge to find several jugs of milk, a few fruits and vegetables, and a few loaves of bread. Yep, we are prepared. Now I just need to cut out the good parts of the deer.

"Amelia, do you know what's good to eat in that deer?" She nods. "You'll help me?" Another nod. I grab a huge cutting knife and walk over to her. "Ok, let's try this." She starts to rip the fur off with my help. I cut out the good meat while she pulls out the stuff we shouldn't eat. We finish quickly and I take the venison to the oven. I turn the stove top on, watching the flames lick up in a ring. I set a pan on it to heat, leaning against the counter. I clean the good meat so it'll be alright to eat.

I hear Amelia whimper from her spot. I look down to see her staring at the unused bones, not moving. Realization hits me and I laugh.

"You want one?" She nods. "Go ahead." She yips happily and picks up a gigantic bone. I bend over, ruffling her fur, and pick up a few larger bones. I walk over to Honeko and Shadow, nudging them both so they wake up. Shadow let's out an irritated hiss that ends when he sees the bloody bone I offer him. They both take them, making sounds of appreciation. I go back to the stove so I can cook the good meat. I cut them into strips like bacon, placing them on the pan. They sizzle and spit, causing me to step back. My eyes drift to the still sleeping figures on the bed. My eyes linger on Mason longer than the others. He looks so peaceful when he sleep.

I always wake up early. It gave me the time to get to school without being intercepted by the guys who bullied me. I guess it came to good use today. An idea comes to my mind and I smile evilly. I know how I'll wake them up when I finish.

I plate the meat, adding a cut up orange to each and a glass of milk. Four plates, and a small bowl full of cut up bananas and other fruit for Kimko. I grab a huge pan and a big spoon, my mischievous smirk coming back. I glance at Mason, wondering if I should wake him before I do it. I bit my lip and walk over to his side of the bed.

Nudging him, I try to wake him up. He groans quietly, swatting at my hand. I sigh, pushing him harder. "Mason, wake up." I whisper. He groans again, but his chocolate eyes flutter open.

"What?" He ask, his voice groggy and quiet.

"Wake up, I'm gonna do something and I didn't want to do it to you." His eyes open fully and he looks at me suspiciously.

"What are you gonna do?" I smirk, ruffling his hair. I don't know where this confidence came from, but I'm glad.

"I'll show you." I pick the pan and spoon up again. His eyes widen slightly, but a smile tugs at his lips. "You might want to plug your ears." I suggest. I walk to the space in between the beds and raise the pan. I bang the spoon to it, creating a VERY loud sound. Jess shoots up, squeaking in surprise. Logan shifts to sit up, falling from his bed. I burst into fits of giggles, unable to handle it. Mason laughs quietly to the side. His laugh is warm, inviting.

Mason POV

Selena is amazing. She cute, kind, and funny. I let out quiet laugh when I see Logan fall to the ground. He curses, standing up immediately. Jess glares at Selena, but can't help smile. I'm just glad she woke me up before banging the pan. I sniff the air, smelling something delicious.

"What's that smell?" I ask, just loud enough to be heard.

"Well, while you guys were being lazy sleepers, me and Amelia caught a deer and cooked it for breakfast. She caught it actually." I look to the silver wolf who is now gnawing on a big bone. I also see Shadow chewing one too. I walk over to him and scratch under his chin.

"Morning Shadow. How's that bone?" He let's out something like a purr, flicking his tail happily. I smooth the fur on his head, just marveling at the tame beast before me. He is really amazing. "I'm gonna go eat."

"Oh you even made Kimko a bowl a fruit!" Jess squeals. The little monkey climb down her arm, chattering excitedly as he grabs a banana slice. I walk over to the table where the plates of something that looks like bacon are set out.

"Yep. This is fresh deer meat. You can thank Amelia for it." Selena say proudly, scratching the fur behind the wolfs ear.

"Thanks Amelia." I say, just to be humorous. She barks happily, wagging her tail.

"She says your welcome." Selena smiles at me. Her smile is beautiful. Is it at the table and take one of the pieces of deer bacon. I bite into it, the flavor exploding in my mouth.

"Wow! This is really good." I've noticed my voice has gotten a tiny bit louder than normal.

"Yah!" Logan says with a mouth full. Selena laughs quietly as she eats. I take a big gulp of milk, washing it down. We all eat, casually making small talk.

"So what should we do today?" Jess asks.

"How about we play like twenty questions? So we can get to know each other. We are spending the whole summer together. One person will ask a question and everyone else answers." Selena suggests. We all agree. "Let's sit on the carpet, it'll be comfier." We walk over to the living room area and sit down. Shadow comes over to me, curling around me, his head on one side, tail on the other. I rub his head softly, getting a quiet purr in exchange. He's not like a normal panther, considering I don't think a normal panther would purr. It just enhances the belief he's a spirit animal. "Who first?"

"I'll go first!" Logan says. I'm not surprised, he's got that curious look to him. "Favorite color?"

"Blue." Me.

"Purple!" Selena answers.

"Gold." Jess says, looking at Kimko. The monkey makes a happy sound jumping on top of her head. Everyone laughs. "K, my turn. What's everyone's favorite food?"

"I like Icecream." Selena says thoughtfully.

"Pizza." I answer.

"Bacon." Jess rolls her eyes.

"Of course you do. All boys like bacon." Snorts. "You're turn Mason."

"Ok. What's the stupidest thing you guys have done?" I ask quietly. It's a weird question, but I'm curious.

"Well this one time, I woke up at like...2 o'clock in the morning. I fell asleep in class that day." Selena says with a faint smile. I wonder why she woke up that early.

"I ate a twenty packs of pudding once. It came back to bite me in the butt." I laugh at Logan's answer.

"I tried to pull a prank in my brother and it sorta backfired." Jess laughs as she thinks about it. "I got a face full of powder that day. Selena?"

"Ok Umm...

Selena POV

"What's the worst thing you guys have done?" I ask.

"I stole a book from the library once." We all stare at him. "What, I gave it back...after a year."

"Wow. I skipped school for a week." Jess offers.

"I brought a dog home one day and kept it for a week. My family didn't know though." Mason says quietly. I unconsciously scratch Amelia's head.

"What's everyone's talent?" Logan asks.

"I can climb big trees, is that a talent?" We all nod.

"I can draw.." I tilt my head towards Mason.

"Can we see a drawing?" He nods, standing up. He grabs a sketchbook from his night stand and sits down again. Flipping through pages, he finally stops and shows us. On the page is a beautiful picture of a robin. Snow drifts down around it and the detail is amazing. "Wow Mason. That's amazing!" I compliment. Her turns a light shade of pink, but smiles.

"Thanks."

"Selena what's your talent?" Do I have one? I dig through my mind for any type of talent.

"I do archery." I state firmly. I really can, and I love it.

"Cool! If only we had a bow so you could show us." Logan exclaims. I should have brought my bow, oh well.

"Ok! Now we are going to split. Boys, go outside. Me and Selena are going to talk." Jess stands up, pushing the boys out the door. They are about to complain when she slams the door in their faces. I laugh and as she comes skipping back over to me. "You like Mason." She accuses right away. My jaw hangs open and I can't find any words.

"N-No I don't!" I stutter. My face turns bright red.

"You do! You totally!" I hide my head in my hands. I hear a snort like laughter from behind me and turn to scowl at Amelia.

"It's not funny!" I exclaim. She wags her tail and nudges me playfully. I groan and fall backwards on the fuzzy rug.

"No it's not funny! But you guys would make an adorable couple!" I groan again.

"Is it that obvious that I like him?" I ask. She nods. "Do you think he likes me?"

"I'm fairly sure. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" I shake my head no. "He looks at you like you're an angel!" Oh sure, that seems a bit over exaggerated. Amelia flicks me with her tail. What, I'm not that pretty. She growls.

"Oh stop, you know I'm not." I retort to her. Jess just stands there, watching. Amelia wedges her head under my arm.

"You beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you." She thinks. I roll my eyes, still not believing I'm that pretty. She head butts me again and I pat her head.

"Ok ok, I get it." I mutter. "So you think I have a chance with him, Jess?"

"Totally!"

"Speaking of having a chance, does Logan have one with you?"

"What?!" She asks bewildered.

"Logan, it's clear that he likes you." I state like it's obvious. Kimko jumps on her shoulder, nodding. She gets distracted by him and it looks like they are 'talking'.

"You think so Kimko?" The monkey bobs his golden head. She stares into space thoughtfully before nodding. "Maybe you're right."

"What?" I ask.

"Oh uh...nothing. It's nothing." She mutters.

Mason POV

"Dude, you like Selena don't you?" Logan asks once the door closes.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"It's obvious. You're always staring at her." Really? Oh god. "So do you?"

"Maybe." I respond quietly. Logan looks behind me and bursts into laughter. I look behind me to see Shadow nodding his head vigorously. "Shadow!" He mrows with short laughter. "Fine, I do."

"Dude, you should totally ask her to be your girlfriend." He states.

"Why would she want to go out with a shy, quiet kid like me?" I retort. I'm more upset with myself for being shy then anything else.

"Because, you're a good kid. Volume doesn't matter." I sigh, rubbing my temple. Maybe he's right, but how do I know if she likes me?

"What if she doesn't like me?" I ask.

"I'll help ya. Don't worry." He gives a mischievous grin. This can't be good. I check my watch, we've been out her for 20 minutes.

"Do you think we can go back in?"

"Yah, I'll knock to make sure." He bangs his fist on the door. We wait a few seconds and he does it again.

"Come in!" They call. He pushes it open, marching in. I follow him, scratching the back of my neck. I look at Selena and see she looks flustered. Her face is a light shade of pink and Jess is laughing. I wonder what they were talking about.

"So how was the outdoors boys?" Jess asks.

"Good, a little hot." I joke. Everyone stares at me. "What?"

"That's the first joke you've said." Logan nudges me. "Someone's getting bolder." I chuckles lightly and run a hand through my hair.

"Maybe I am." Shadow nudges me. I looks down and he nods approvingly. I smile and pat his head. I think I'm starting to understand why my parents sent me here.

Selena POV

We eat lunch, consisting of deer meat sandwiches. I found a bottle of barbecue sauce in the fridge to help the taste. Now, we sit on the beds, in our pajamas. I wear a tight tank top with soft shorts.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I ask.

"Well first off, I need to talk to Jess." Logan says and pulls her out of the room. I look at Mason and see him drawing in his sketch pad.

"Can I watch you draw?" I ask quietly. He glances up, his brown hair falling over his forehead.

"Ummm...sure." He answers. I crawl over to his bed and look over his shoulder. He's drawing Shadow. The detail on it is amazing and the colors are bold. I watch as his pencil glides across the page, his marks precise.

"Wow." I breath. I see a smile tug at his lips as he continues drawing. Soon, Jess and Logan reappear. I look up from the picture and see the two smiling at us. "What?" I ask confused.

"Oh nothing." Jess says in a sing-song voice. I cock my head and get up from the bed. I sit back down on my bed, letting Amelia lay the top half of her body in my lap. I stroke her fur softly, curling my fingers in the longer parts. "Well, we should probably get some sleep. Goodnight guys." She crawls under the covers and lays down, Kimko right next to her. I lay down after saying night to the guys.

Few hours later...

I sudden jolt wakes me from my sleep. Amelia's eyes gleam in the dark, an intensity I haven't seen in them. I touch her head and thoughts flood my mind.

"Outside. Go outside." I slip from the sheets and follow her to the door. We go outside and she starts pacing.

"What is it Amelia?" I ask concerned.

"Come here." I can hear her thoughts even though we don't touch. I walk over and kneel in front of her. She pushes her head against my knee, her eyes closing. I rub her head softly, unsure what's wrong. Suddenly, there's a flash of light and Amelia's gone. I look around and feel a sudden pain in my wrist. When I look down, a tattoo of a wolf lays there. I gasp quietly, running my finger tips over it.

"Amelia?" I ask quietly. The eyes of the wolf flash with green light. "Wow. So you can come out right?" Another flash of light and she appears in front of me. I smile hugely and hug her tightly. "This is amazing!" I fall forward because she once again becomes a tattoo on my wrist. I laugh and pick myself up. "Trickster. I'm going back inside."

"Sleep well, Selena." The thought rings in my head. I go back into the cabin and creep to my bed. Jess grumbles and roll away from me when I shift the bed. I lay on my back, just staring at the ceiling and thinking. This summer is going to be fun.


End file.
